


Titan Levi/Reader One-shot

by Wolfion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Titanbashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfion/pseuds/Wolfion
Summary: You thought Eren was the only titan shifter.....let's just say, you were wrong.





	Titan Levi/Reader One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, hope you like it my dear readers! If enough people like it then I might do another part to it, but for now enjoy!

The next expedition to go out was coming up quicker than ever and a certain cadet was worried as heck, this cadet was you. You knew that your best friend Eren Jaeger had gotten injured from the last expedition so they were going to be without a titan protector for this one and it scared you to no end.

Your friends Mikasa and Armin had tried to calm you down but, unfortunately your anxiousness overrode their calming techniques. You were out of time as the day had finally come, you were put on Squad leader Hanji's squad. "Hey it'll be alright, besides we get to see titans up close how awesome is that?!" She said excitedly then immideatly called herself when she saw just how scared you were as she gently patted your back. 

*Out in the field*

So far no titans had arrived yet at the squads destination even so everyone still had to be on they're guard. You were trotting your horse when suddenly *SLAM!* The chestnut horse you had currently been on was batted roughly out from under your form and slammed into an oak tree as your fearful gaze looked up to see non other than the armored titan. "Oh no." You then accidently let out a scream as it looked at you with it's steam filled gaze. "Where is E-Eren when you need him?!" You spoke as you ran for your life. 

Over on Levi's squad the lance corporal kept a sharp look out for anything peculiar, he hadn't any luck so far, that is until he saw a black flare signal in the air stating of an emergency. In a flash he led his group over to Hanji's squad.

"(Y/N)! Take ahold of my hand!" Hanji yelled out as she held her skinny, tan hand out to the cadet. Just as you reached out to her outstretched limb, the titan bit down in the middle of what could've been your hand. You yelped and kept running, that is until you saw a blur coming towards your group at an unimaginable speed in the distance. 

"Use your gear you idiot!" Jean yelled at said cadet. " I can't horse face!, it's broken!"You yelled as the mule was silent. Suddenly the blur had caught up to both you and the titan however, just as he was about to swoop down and save you, you were snatched up by the armored titan. You let out a loud and painful yell as the titan tried to crush you in it's massive grip.

Levi noticed that it was protecting itself and had a shield over the nape of its neck. " I will not lose another one on my watch!" he gritted his teeth angrily as the titan raised its hand. As levi was about to charge at the titan he accidentally clipped himself with his blades, F***! He cursed as he held his arm swiftly. 

Suddenly he was struck by a bolt of red lightning and all of a sudden felt his body grow more and more. "Wh-what the-?!" He said shocked as the transformation had completed. He couldn't believe it.....he was a titan. The said titan groaned as he thought in his head "Da** I'm just like that sh**** brat Jaeger!"

That was when he heard the your scream as the titan opened it's jaws to eat you . Levi then balled up his now ginormous fists and let out a low shrill cry of anger as the armored titan paused to look at the newcomer. Levi screeched as he charged the titan that was holding and slowly squishing the life out of you. 

Levi ran up and with lightning speed flung punches at the titans jaw,back,neck,stomach,and legs. The said armored titan ,not expecting this then fell onto the ground while air born releasing the cadet from it's constricting grasp. "Ah!" You yelled as you braced yourself for impact onto the cold, hard ground. However it never came, "oof!" You let out a breath as you landed on something hard, but soft and warm. Looking up you caught the gaze of a titan, it was then that you realized you had fallen right into the other titans palm instead of the ground. 

Automatically you started to freak out as any sane person would, "please don't eat me! I'm not tasty at all!" The titan just quirked a so called brow in amusement before letting out a noise that sounded much like Levi's signature 'tch'. The titan then proceeded to start to walk back to the base with the cadet still in hand. You didn't know if this titan wanted to eat you or not but you sure as heck weren't taking any chances. Seeing an escape route you slowly made your way to the side of his hand considering as how he wasn't holding you in a closed fist. He growled as if saying "what are you up to brat?"

"I'm not being eaten! Not like my best friend!" You yelled and jumped out of the surprised titans hand. "Shoot! I forgot no DMG!" You yelled out, suddenly a giant hand shot out quickly and grabbed you. Your body was turned face to face with the same abnormal titan. It growled loudly and knocked the back of your head roughly with its finger.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?!" You yelled as the titan just gave a sarcastic 'Really' Face. "Look just let me go!" You screamed at him as the titan was now starting to get annoyed with your antics. He squeezed you tightly but only to an extent so that you couldn't escape. "L-Levi, E-Eren where are you?..." you said quietly as the titan widened its eyes at your form, usually nobody would count on him to come to their rescue much less call out for him.

The titan just looked ahead as it started to walk. He felt you stop struggling and giving into his hand and grip. You couldn't and wouldn't struggle anymore and just went limp in his strong hand . Levi just looked at you in his grasp, your eyes cast dowards along with your head. Geez he didn't want to distress the kid, so gently he ruffled your (H/C)  hair with the tip of his finger. You slowly looked up at him then back down again.

The titan sighed until suddenly there was a gigantic flash of lightning and there it stood .....the colossal titan. Levi's titan growled menacingly as the colossal eyed the human he held. However the titan just roared and held you tighter to his six packed, muscled chest. You however didn't care one bit, your friend was killed, your best friend was sick, and your corporal was nowhere to be found. "Oh, just go ahead and eat me already!" You yelled as both titans turned to you. The one that held you groaned and growled as it put it's other hand over you blocking you from the colossal's view. 

Levi had no fear of the colossal for he was humanities strongest soldier but now......he was humanities strongest titan! He knew what he had to do as he blew off steam, looked up and somehow grew a bit larger in size due to his ferocity and steam (just go with it, it makes him look more badarse. XD) and gave the loudest, most deepest *ROAR* right in the colossal titans face. This was what shocked you, he was just as tall as the colossal titan!  (He may be short for a human, but in titan form he was huge. That's what she said! XD ok I'll stop now.) 

You just tried to watch through his other hands fingers at what was going on. The colossal roared, grabbed Levi's arm roughly, and slung him onto the ground, it then raised it's foot to step on him until Levi's titan rolled away just in time, all the while still keeping a strong hold on you. Levi narrowed his eyes, roared and punched the other titans gut then uppercut the bottom of its jaw as it steadied itself. It then launched itself at levi as his titan eyes widened, he quickly placed you on the ground away from the fight just as the titan tackled him to the ground. 

All you could see and hear was a flurry of giant fists, roars, and the occasional sound of something breaking. Levi then bit down on the colossal titans arm roughly and yanked it off disassembling it completely. The colossal roared in pain as it held its arm then slung it's fist and punched the other titans hand off. Levi's titan screeched and wobbled as it held its hand. As soon as he looked back up, the titan was gone. 

He looked over to you to find that while the two of them were fighting a large branch had fallen and knocked you out. The titan groaned in slight worry, he gently and slowly picked you up. He grudgingly brought you back to the main base, reached through the window and placed the yoi in your bed. Levi wouldn't be lying if he said he had a tiny soft spot for the brat, he knew now just how tough things were going for you. 

Slowly without anybody noticing he snuck back into the woods and came out of his titan while tearing the flesh off of his steaming body. The corporal released a long and deep breath the fresh midnight air filling up his lungs. "Your lucky brat....and you better appreciate it" he spoke to the howling wind in the darkness as he made his way back into the main building and into his office.


End file.
